Oliver Gregor
Gilnean}} |Row 4 title = House: |Row 4 info = Gregor |Row 5 title = Titles: |Row 5 info = Commander of the Range Forces The Black Gryphon Knight of Gilneas (formerly) |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = * * ** |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Family: |Row 8 info = Xavier Gregor†, father Maria Gregor†, mother Adrian Gregor, older brother Scarlet Gregor, older sister Isobel Gregor, younger sister Ryan Gregor, younger brother Hector Gregot, younger brother }} Oliver Brackwell (born Oliver Gregor) is the younger brother of Marcher Lord Adrian Gregor of the Range, a leader in the Blades of Greymane. Second son of the famed Xavier Gregor, Oliver was trained from a young age in the art of swordsmanship and eventually became a knight of the Kingdom of Gilneas. He was sent along with a large amount of troops to Kalimdor to take charge of the Blades' garrisons in the second continent full time, and was only able to return home to Gregor's Crossing following the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar. The guilt of his actions during the Second Range Rebellion have caused him to take up the moniker of Brackwell, and he currently serves under his assumed identity as one of the commanders of the Range forces. History Born as the second son to Xavier and Maria Gregor, Oliver was trained in the art of warfare by his father and several of their advisers so he might act as his brother's key war-adviser or to represent their family on the field. Having been knighted at the age of nineteen, Oliver's future as a master of war was secured. During the Invasion of Gilneas, Oliver fought alongside his father and brother to repel the invading Horde and would later accompany Lord Berenal Grayblade as he set out to rebuild the Blades of Greymane. Assigned to aid with the training of new troops, Oliver took a mostly behind the scenes role while his liege and friend led from the front. After a time, Oliver was moved to Kalimdor to lead the Blades on that continent. After the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar, he returned home at last; having not seen home for several years. Despite having characteristically known as a loyal man and a soldier willing to do anything for his family, Oliver was reported to have taken hostile control over the Range shortly after his return, declaring his brother Adrian an incompetent ruler. In truth, it would be Simeon Houndsbane that masterminded the rebellion, leaving Oliver in the dark within Gregor's Crossing; preventing info on the on going horrors of the rebellion to Oliver. At last, Oliver was abducted from Gregor's Crossing by Simeon Houndsbane who had betrayed him during the final battle of the rebellion, preventing him from preforming any sort of diplomacy. Following the Rebellion, Oliver was unaccounted for. His mother, Maria Gregor, informed Adrian that he had gone missing. Her grief at the prospect of her two boys having come to blows in such a way resulted in her being locked in her late husband's solar, where she spent her days only allowing visitors for food and other necessities. Oliver resurfaced during the Second Range Rebellion where he, along with Simeon Houndsbane declared themselves rulers of Gilneas and the Ashen Coast. Taking the title of King, Oliver and his forces descended upon the Ashen Coast en masse alongside Simeon. Wielding unknown dark powers after the capture of the Orb of Ca'ries, the two caused massive amounts of destruction and discord, going as far as to destroy the Barony of the Oak in mere days. Towards the end of the rebellion, it was found that Simeon masterminded both rebellions, only for Oliver to dispose of him towards the apex of the battle for Mistvale. Oliver ruled alone with his armies throughout the rest of the Rebellion until he was captured in the Barony of Fang's Grip within Hound's Ward. There he nearly killed his brother, Adrian, in single combat and destroyed their familial weapon. After his capture, it was found that Ca'ries had been using Oliver as a vessel and he was the unwilling host to much of the Discord. Spared by Lord Grayblade, Oliver was stripped of all lands and titles and barred from holding any position of peerage for the remainder of his days. In addition, Oliver was mandated to serve the Blades under his brother, Adrian, who was free to have him executed if he saw fit. Accepting the terms, Oliver was key towards the defeat of Ca'ries, as his time as the creature's vessel left him immune to many of Ca'ries' attacks. It was revealed by Yim'nir, following the defeat of Ca'ries, that the energies within Oliver would need be burnt out in time, lest they be unleashed with his demise. If he were to fall, it would need be in an isolated location. Towards the end of Ca'ries' life, Oliver opted to sacrifice himself to destroy Ca'ries permanently only to find that the taint had left him unable to. After Garn Talton sacrificed himself, a prisoner was executed in Oliver's stead to the public and he was placed under Adrian's watch. As appeasement to Oswald Jartya, should Oliver have been made useless (crippled), he was to be given to Lord Jartya to be slaughtered. Adrian has placed Oliver in an unknown position at his side, with the former knight seeking to use the rest of his days to repent for the actions he'd committed while manipulated and possessed. Having been disfigured by flame, Oliver was stripped of his knighthood and titles in secret. Wracked with guilt, Oliver blamed himself for the death of George Brackwell, one of his lieutenants and closest friends who died during the events of the McCallan Ranch after a misunderstanding, and the suffering of his still living friend Cynthia Blackhill who survived and stayed by his side. Disinherited from the family, Oliver took on the moniker of Oliver Brackwell, after his dear friend. As it stands, Oliver typically retains a helmet on at all times while his disfigurement already provides natural cover from detection; his true identity a secret aside from a select few. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:House of Gregor Category:Blades of Greymane